This program is designed to train radiation biologists in an integrated program of molecular, cellular, tissue, mutagenic, and carcinogenic effects of radiation. Both predoctoral and postdoctoral training will be offered. The program will be interdepartmental incorporating radiobiologic research resources in several laboratories at the Harvard School of Public Health, the Harvard Medical School, and associated hospitals. Research training will be accomplished by didactic and practical courses, by special lectures and lecture series, by research seminars, by research conferences, by journal clubs, and by laboratory research experience supervised by senior investigators. Laboratory research will typically focus on an aspect of ongoing, funded research, but provision will be made for exceptional students to follow avenues of their own innovation. The strength of the program resides in the broad experience and diversity of research pursued by a critical mass of training directors and supervisors who are pursuing research programs in the fields of radiation chemistry and biochemistry, cellular and molecular radiation biology, mutagenesis, carcinogenesis, cytogenetics and radiation oncology. [unreadable] [unreadable] Predoctoral trainees will have a science background in physics, chemistry and/or biology. They must be acceptable to the Program Director and must meet the admissions requirements of Harvard University. Postdoctoral trainees will be admitted by application to one of the training preceptors and with the approval of an executive committee consisting of the Program Director and one Preceptor from each training unit. It is expected that admission will be competitive. Four predoctoral and eight postdoctoral positions will be available. Trainees will be expected to pursue research and academic careers in the fields of radiation biology and radiological science including radiation oncology, nuclear medicine, and medical radiation physics. Primary research facilities will include: the Dept. of Genetics and Complex Diseases, Harvard School of Public Health; Dept. of Radiation Oncology, Harvard Medical School, Brigham and Women's Hospital, Beth Israel Deaconess Hospital, and Dana-Farber Cancer Institute; and the Lab. for Experimental Nuclear Medicine, Dept. of Radiology, Harvard Medical School. The program will be administered through the Harvard School of Public Health. In addition to classrooms, seminars rooms, departmental and university libraries, students will have access to specialized radiation sources and a large number of fully equipped laboratories including cell and tissue culture facilities, imaging facilities, and facilities for animal care. [unreadable] [unreadable]